headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-691
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Arcturans; Badoon; Centaurians; Humans; Jovians; Mercurians | poi = | 1st = ''Marvel Super-Heroes'', Vol.1 #18 }} Earth-691 is the designation for the planet Earth of the alternate future timeline. It is a location featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Although it is not part of the mainstream Marvel Universe, also known as Earth-616, it is tangentially connected to this reality through various characters and story-arcs involving time travel. In Marvel Comics, the setting for Earth-691 is the 31st century, and it is the core reality of the intergalactic superhero team, the Guardians of the Galaxy. Earth-691 first appeared in ''Marvel Super-Heroes'', Volume 1 #18 in January, 1969. Characters ; Adam 3,301: ; Aleta: ; Atalon: ; Atur: ; Brahl: Brahl is an Achemonian, who possesses the ability to turn himself intangible and can also turn others intangible. He is physically distinguishable by his indigo skin, bald head, and tapering eyebrows. As a villain, Brahl joined the Minions of Menace and fought up against the Guardians of the Galaxy. ; Broadside: ; Carmilla Frost: ; Charlie-27: ; Deathraven: ; Eighty-Five: ; Eve 3,301: ; Firelord: ; Foropulist: ; Grok: ; Interface: ; Killraven: ; M'Shulla: ; Martinex: ; Maureen Raven: ; Nikki: ; Old Skull: ; Photon: ; Scanner: ; Skar: ; Starhawk: ; Tachyon: ; Taserface: ; Tork: ; Vance Astro: Vance Astro is an alternate reality counterpart to Vance Astrovik and hails from the reality dubbed Earth-691. He is a mutant, gifted with the ability to project blasts of psychokinetic energy from his mind. Having legally changed his name from Astrovik to Astro, Vance signed up for the U.S. space program in 1988, becoming the youngest accepted applicant in the astronaut training program. He was placed in command of Project: Starjump, which was the first manned exploratory mission to the Centauri star system. Vance was placed in suspended animation for the long journey and awakened in the year 3007 when his ship, the Odysseus I, arrived on Centauri IV. Astro met the human colonists already living on the planet by that time, as well as a native named Yondu Udonta. The conquering alien species known as the Badoon invaded Centauri IV, causing widespread destruction. Astro and Yondu escaped and met up with other interstellar expatriates, who were likewise victimized by Badoon occupation. This group banded together, with Vance Astro as their leader, and called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. They succeeded in liberating the planet Earth from the Badoon, and continued on to other worlds facing various cosmic threats in the name of freedom. During his time with the Guardian of the Galaxy, Vance took on the code-name, Major Victory. ; Volcana Ash: ; Yondu Udonta: Organizations ; Death Breeders: ; Force: ; Guardians of the Galaxy: The Guardians of the Galaxy are a team of superheroes from an alternate, future timeline known as Earth-691. In the 31st century, several empowered and motivated individuals came together to form the Guardians of the Galaxy to battle up against the threat of a conquering species known as the Badoon. The original team line-up consisted of Vance Astro - a 20th century human who had spent a thousand years in suspended animation, Charlie-27 - a genetically engineered soldier from the planet Jupiter, Martinex T'Naga - a chrystalline man from the planet Pluto, and Yondu Udonta - a member of the Zatoan tribe of Centauri IV. They were later joined by Aleta, Nikki and Starhawk.In addition to fighting up against the Badoon, the Guardians of the Galaxy have also traveled back in time (and across realities) to share in adventures with the Earth-616 counterpart to Vance Astro, Vance Astrovik, as well as teaming-up with the likes of Captain America, the Thing and the Defenders. Items ; Book of Antag: ; Captain America's shield: ; Communication Stars: ; Firelord's staff: ; Nikki's wrist-blasters: ; Yaka arrows: Vehicles ; Captain America II: ; Force ship: ; Freedom's Lady: Races ; Arcturans: ; Badoon: ; Centaurians: Centaurians are a humanoid alien race that hail from the planet Centauri-IV in the Beta-Centauri star system. They are characterized by their blue skin, pointed ears as well as a thin, red fin that runs fro the base of their spine across the top of their cranium. Centaurians from Centauri-IV are genetic cousins to the Alpha Centaurians from Alpha Centauri and the Centurii from Proxima Centauri. The man known as Yondu Udonta is a member of the Centaurian race. ; Courga: ; Jovians: ; Martians: ; Mercurians: ; Plutonians: Plutonians are a sentient humanoid crystalline race from the planetoid known as Pluto. They are represented by the character of Martinex T'Naga, who is a scientist from the 31st century. ; The Stark: Locations ; Bledsoe system: ; Centauri IV: Centauri-IV is a planet in the Beta-Centauri star system in the Milky Way Galaxy. It is the home of the Centaurian alien race. Centauri-IV was one of numerous worlds in the 31st century that was invaded by the Badoon. One of the Centauri, Yondu Udonta, left his homeworld to join a band of galactic freedom fighters known as the Guardians of the Galaxy. ; Courg: ; Donatut system: ; Entem: ; Stark: Events ; Quest for the Shield: ; War of the Worlds: Notes & Trivia See also External Links * References ---- Category:Earth-691/Locations Category:Guardians of the Galaxy/Miscellaneous